


Glace au Nutella

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Food, Gen, Humor, sanji would disapprove
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « C'est pas si mauvais. »





	Glace au Nutella

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nutella Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124724) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 

Depuis le jour où Kuina s'était rapprochée de Luffy et ses frères, elle avait l'impression d'être une baby-sitter. Elle était heureuse que Zoro ait des amis, vraiment, parce que sa mauvaise habitude de demander à se battre contre tout le monde quand ils étaient gamins n'avait pas du tout aidé, et ces trois frères étaient plutôt bizarres mais amusants. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à avoir l'impression de les élever alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans.

Et pourtant la voilà au milieu de sa cuisine, fixant Sabo, Ace, Luffy et Zoro, se demandant quel horreur elle avait commis dans sa vie précédente pour subir de telles atrocités.

« **Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez congelé des boules de Nutella et maintenant vous les tremper dans du soda ?** »

Elle se retint de pas vomir lorsque Luffy acquiesça vivement. Ace et Zoro haussèrent les épaules, se fichant de son opinion. Elle se tourna vers Sabo avec des yeux tristes, le suppliant silencieusement de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar terrifiant. Il était un idiot, mais il était censé être le plus raisonnable.

« **Euh... **» Sabo lui fit un petit sourire. « **C'est pas si mauvais.** »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
